


Make sure you know what you're lying about

by havingawildtime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havingawildtime/pseuds/havingawildtime
Summary: MDC is a new and apparently very accomplished new brand. After being credited for a piece in a Gabriel fashion show, being acknowledged by the Style Queen and being credited by Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, everyone wants to know who this anonymous new designer is.Lila decides that it should be her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 894





	Make sure you know what you're lying about

Today was the day of the Gabriel fashion show that Marinette's hat was being featured in. As a common courtesy, the Gabriel company asked to whom the design should be credited to and Marinette decided on MDC, because she didn't want to risk her life being overrun should it become a topic of discussion in the fashion world as Gabriel explained it would. Marinette already had a lot to deal with as Ladybug and didn't want her life to be anymore chaotic than it already was. 

As she took her seat by the runway she noticed a figure entering the room followed by none other than Chloe Bourgeois. As the figure approached she realized that it was Audrey Bourgeois, Style Queen. The woman made her way towards her seat and dropped down, followed by Chloe in an identical manner. It was so quick and almost unnoticeable, but Marinette saw Chloe nod at her with the faintest hint of a smile. As Marinette gaped in shock at her school bully smiling genuinely at her the mights began to fade ant the young designer faced the runway where her crush walked out in her design. Marinette could hardly contain her joy as he walked the runway wearing her hat and a Gabriel suit. The young model smiled and winked at her and continued walking the runway. Marinette couldn't stop smiling the whole rest of the show, and especially not when Gabriel Agreste came out from behind to say a few words from the designer. "Thank you all for coming and supporting the Gabriel company..." Marinette couldn't hear the rest because she was too busy focusing on Adrien standing beside his father wearing her hat. "...And I am happy to attribute the wonderful design of this hat to a new up and coming designer who goes by the name of MDC. They were discovered in a Gabriel competition and because of their spectacular design it was modelled here by my son Adrien. Thank you all for coming, goodbye." Whispers began to bubble up in the crowd as the Agreste duo walked off the stage. Marinette could hear the high fashion critiques discussiong her design and it filled her with joy. "...MDC, I don't think I've heard of that one before... MDC he said? I'll have to look it up when I get home... MDC, is a very talented designer, I'll have to buy something from them if they're good enough to be in a Gabriel show..." Marinette could barely contain her joy as she walked backstage to congratulate Adrien.

Before Marinette could say a word she was enveloped in a tight hug by Adrien. "Marinette your design was amazing! My father and Audrey Bourgeois are over there discussing the hat right now. Congratulations, oh and they want to talk to you!" He exclaimed as he walked her over to the two fashion moguls. "Thank you Adrien, the means a lot to me." she reciprocated as they approached the two designers.

After the adults were finished congratulating the young girl, she and Adrien walked back to the dressing room. "Marinette, this design is spectacular, I never knew how talented you were... Would you like to maybe go for lunch tomorrow? I feel like I should get to know you better." the boy asked as he rubbed the bask of his neck bashfully. "I'd love to Adrien, I fell like I should get t-to know you better y-you too." Marinette stuttered out. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow then." Adrien exclaimed as he slipped into his dressing room.

"Ooh! Are you and Pigtails going on a date finally?" Plagg teased when he slipped out of Adrien's coat pocket.

"What? Plagg, no. Marinette is just a really good friend. I mean she's talented and funny and sweet and brave and-"

"Are you sure she's 'Just a friend'?". the swami taunted again.

"I-I thinks so.." Then a thought suddenly came to Adrien. 'What is she's not just a friend?'

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dont be bemused, its just the news, I'm Nadia Chamack and this morning were here to talk about the hottest new designer in the fashion world, MDC. Overnight the name was searched over 2 million times, after being credited in the Gabriel fashion show yesterday and acknowledged by the Style Queen herself Audrey Bourgeois. MDC is apparently also the designer behind the recent costumes for famous rock and roll artist Jagged Stone and pop star Clara Nightingale. Now everyone is asking, who is this amazing designer and what will they do next?" 

Marinette stumbled down from her room in the morning on her way to school that morning. After a quick kiss from her parents and some croissants for breakfast the young designer was on her way to school in a brand new outfit that she had just finished the night before. Marinette was wearing a charcoal grey, lose t'shirt with a chest pocket and a low -but still modest- v neckline. On the pocket of the shirt in white cursive it said 'Chat's Princess', which she was sure the hero would appreciate. She was also wearing a short black ruffled skirt and tights, along with a black leather jacket that had 3/4 length sleeves. The cuffs and the stitching on the jacket was highly reminiscent of chat noir's costume and on the back she had stitched in her new signature 'MDC' on the bottom and finished the outfit off with small black boots with 2 inch heels. 

As Marinette walked into class she felt proud of her outfit and he'd decided to forgo her usual pigtails for lose waves inner hair and light makeup. Marinette felt beautiful. Heads turned, the second that she stepped through the doorframe and an audible gasp could be heard from Adrien himself. After a few moments of silence the class erupted commenting on how awesome marionette looked and asking where she got the outfit until Chloe noticed the signature at the bottom of the jacket. "Guys, its an MDC original." the blonde stated nonchalantly, to the amazement of everyone. The questions immediately switched to trying to find ou how Marinette had acquired an MDC original and if she knew who the designer when none other than Lila stumbled in looking like shit. The class quickly surrounded her sympathizing and asking what happened to the liar while she groaned and cried. 

"I was walking into the school when Marinette just suddenly pulled me aside and attacked me." The class gasped at the story and glared at a very confused Marinette. "I think its because she's jealous of- oh wait, I shouldn't tell you..." she interrupted herself. "What is she jealous of Lila, you know you can tell us." Rose prodded gently before shooting a glare at Marinette. "Sh-she's probably jealous that-" Lila faltered before quietly stating "She is probably jealous that I am the designer behind that new brand MDC and that I am getting attention while her design's aren't getting any..." Lila whispered before she wiped a tear. 

Dead silence 

"That's enough Lila." Adrien quietly said from across the room beside Marinette. "I done putting up with your lies. It was one thing when they were for attention but not when they hurt my friends." Adrien stated a little bit louder. "A-Adrien what are you talking about my love?" The class gasped at this. "Your love? I'm not your love. I only ever put up with you so that you would let Marinette come bac to school but now you're taking credit for her work and claiming that she beat you up. Chloe, do you have a makeup wipe?" The model inquired and his blonde friend waltzed over and placed a wipe her hand and winked at Marinette. The Adrien walked over right up to the liar and wiped the 'bruise' right off her face and the class began murmuring. "A-Adrien, its n-not what it looks like." Lila stammers out. "Marinette she- she threatened me because she. is jealous of MDC and because I'm Ladybug's best friend, and I know who she is under the mask." The class went silent contemplating this and trying to decide what was true, when suddenly there was a sound from the corner of the class.

"Pffff..."

And then laughter.

Marinette very quickly fell into hysterical laughter and suddenly gained a great deal of confidence. "Lila, that might be the funniest thing I've ever heard. MDC is an acronym for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I can tell you for a fact that you are not Ladybug's best friend. Ladybug would never tell anyone who she really is. She hasn't even told Chat Noir." she then continued to laugh. 

Adrien was very confused. 

How did Marinette know that Ladybug hadn't told anyone her identity? How did she know for certain that Chat Noir didn't even know? Also, how did she get suck accurate details on her jacket to replicate Chat's suit..? 

Wait... 

"Oh and while I'm at it, why don't we call Jagged Stone so that he can tell us all about how saved his kitten?" Marinette suggested. Lila smirked at this thinking that she had control of the situation again. "Sorry but I can't call him right now because he's probably working right now and we don't want to bother him." Lila retorted.

"I wasn't suggesting that you call him, I'll call him." Marinette smirked. 

'Why was she smirking' Adrien asked himself, 'And why is it kinda hot?'

Marinette dialled a number into her phone and let it ring a few times before someone picked up on the other end of the line. "Marinette! How's my favourite honorary niece doing?" the rockstar asked from the other end of the line. "Uncle jagged..." Marinette shot Lila a look of triumph. " I'm doing well, I hope you don't mind but I was just wondering if you ever had a kitten that was saved by a girl named Lila, and then wrote a song about her?" she inquired. "Leyla? Never heard of her. And no I never owned a kitten, they don't fit in with my aesthetic. Also the only people that I've written songs about are Ladybug and Chat Noir. A girl you said? If I wrote a song about a young girl everyone would think that I'm a pedophile..." he trailed off. "Alright thanks Uncle Jagged, I'll see you sometime around." "Bye Marinette." and the phone hung up.

All eyes turned on Lila. A moment of silence, and then "WAS IT ALL A LIE?" As the class bombarded the liar Adrien grabbed Marinette by the hand and snuck out of the classroom. "Marinette, How do you know that Ladybug hasn't shared her identity with Chat Noir?" He asked. "Um.. I uh, I- she- well..." Marinette turned really red and then Adrien realized it. "M'lady?" he asked. "Chatton?" she retorted. "I found you bugaboo." Adrien whispered so softly while he hugged her. "Chat, I know you're probably disappointed but-" "Why would I be disappointed? I love you." he declared. "Oh Chat..." she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too she whispered against his lips.

All whilst the class fell into chaos as they reprimanded the liar. 'We need to apologize to Marinette' they collectively agreed.

\-------Bonus-------

"Pay up Sugar cube, my kitty figured it out before your bug." Plagg declared to Tikki.

"Stupid, fucking, motherfucker Lie-la. I'm gonna make her life a living hell. I was so close... 2 months. They just had to make it 2 more months without finding out and I'd win the bet. Stupid. Stupid. humph!" Tikki muttered as she handed Plagg the massive pile of camembert that he won from their bet.

"Next time my love, maybe then you'll finally win the bet." Plagg sympathized while stuffing his face with cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. This was a one shot but I am planning to write a longer, similar version sometime soon. Feel free to like and comment. (it makes me feel better about myself)  
> Au revoir.


End file.
